


Desiderio

by sanjiu3



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjiu3/pseuds/sanjiu3
Summary: 欲望重重叠叠……
Relationships: Anamo | Jung Tae-Sung/JJonak | Bang Seong-Hyun, Friday | Jo Min-Jae/JJonak | Bang Seong-Hyun





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 非常我流且俗套的abo注意

星现哥是一杯带着苦味的橘色混合果汁。从来如此。这是一种象征亲密的混合，早早覆盖掉了omega本来的味道——星现哥是被人捷足先登的omega。  
赵珉在也是苦味的alpha。  
杏仁的苦。一罐头致命的氰化物。偏偏二十出头的alpha正值荷尔蒙分泌旺盛的躁动年纪，纵使抑制剂贴片贴得严严实实也总要漏出一丁点信息素来。邻座的金光源是个尚未分化的毛头小子，自然全不受困扰，唯独苦了他后座的林英宇。“珉在哥每天在训练室放毒气。”林英宇坐在电竞椅上转了个圈，抓耳挠腮地大声抱怨，好像他自己整日哇哇乱叫的行径就特别不扰人似的。金光源闻声也撇过脑袋，憋着笑一脸“嗯嗯哥我懂的不用说了我真的懂了”的欠揍表情。赵珉在是那种扮演惯了被揶揄角色的人，头也不回面也不改地冲后座比了个利索的中指。  
“可是珉在啊……”星现哥在边上欲言又止。赵珉在顿时梗住了脖子，拎起保温杯留下一句“我去接杯水”便飞也似的奔出训练室的大门，生怕不够快。  
保温杯是满的。赵珉在不过是溜回宿舍往自己的后脖子上多加了一层抑制贴片。  
星现哥从不贴抑制贴片，仗着自己满身alpha味道这个事实肆无忌惮地在基地的四处留下一道又一道驳杂的气味，譬如客厅的座椅或是两台电脑之间他们共用的一包抽纸。然而被他人的信息素稀释过的甘香也仍旧是一种奶和蜜。顺着抽纸窜进赵珉在鼻腔里的香味便是这样，愈近周末而愈甜，而待到方星现放假归来又几乎苦得像是一盆腌制过的酸黄瓜。赵珉在用脚趾头想都想得出来一个拥有稳定关系的omega是为何会带着这样的一身味道回来。  
严冬二月，基地里的空调打得又闷又燥，打得方星现面上一片褪不掉的酡红，打得他不得不时时往嘴唇上抹晶亮的润唇膏。方星现知道赵珉在在看他，于是转过头问道：“珉在？”赵珉在假装走神，愣愣地只是点头附和。“要双排吗？”但是方星现这么问了。赵珉在回头看了眼生涯回放里一串战败的红字，不假思索地回答：“好哦，哥来邀请我吧。”  
-  
“Friday的声音和Anamo很像呢，乍一听会吓一跳吗？”*  
没头没尾的提问，险些掩埋在一条条chat消息的洪流里，却因为带上了某个关键词而被不可避免地捕捉了。像吗？方星现侧了侧耳朵听见赵珉在在一旁喋喋不休地报点，心说或许真的有那么几分相像。不过，绝不至于到吓一跳的程度，毕竟对方星现来说，要认错郑态星的声音可并非一桩易事——那是早于肉楔着肉的亲密与许多段共度的琐碎时光，他们彼此联结，如同锁和匙。而他熟悉郑态星就像鱼熟悉水。尽管偶尔冷不丁地抬起头来，赵珉在形销骨立的侧脸或许会带给他些微的似曾相识之感，但赵珉在就是赵珉在，张口闭口只乖乖地喊他作“哥”的赵珉在、苦杏仁味的赵珉在以及总是念叨着要多多练习的赵珉在。不是别的什么人，更不是向来没大没小平生最好蹬鼻子上脸的金东旭。赵珉在是尚与他保持着距离的后辈、亟待磨合的新搭档——前阵子的训练赛里总是慢半拍才反应过来要给他举盾。  
方星现正在抱怨金东旭站位又靠前而摁“我需要治疗”又太过频繁。“西八崽子啊你真的太烦了，”方星现转身虚虚地冲金东旭的方向挥拳头，“再也不奶你了。”赵珉在闻言手一抖就给D.va那层薄薄的机甲多丢了个护甲包。于是绿洲城中心的第一波团战不幸以没吃到护甲包奶的禅雅塔的暴毙而告终。赵珉在清清喉咙推推眼镜目不斜视地连说了两声“哥对不起”，一时间习惯了和队友互损的方星现甚至没能及时回应他的小心翼翼。“下一波下一波。”方星现作为这支新生队伍里为数不多的老兵而百般娴熟地指挥着。  
“可惜哦，”金东旭模仿着他的语气，“要是方星现早点给我奶——”  
金光源也是那种无师自通地学会了颐指气使的小崽子，但凡对位对不过立马就笑嘻嘻地说是胜现哥的错。反倒是赵珉在的拘谨让方星现空有一腔使唤队友的心思却没处生发。如果……如果是以前……  
方星现神思恍惚了刹那又跟被一桶冰水从头浇到脚似的原地打了个冷颤。黄瓜味——郑态星的味道——附骨之蛆一般缠在他的身上，刺得他腺体酸胀，脊背也软烂。他的身体是在早于知觉一步地释放出思念和渴求的信号吗？  
然而标记他的alpha不在这里。赵珉在只不过是与他方枘圆凿的苦杏仁。  
“珉在啊，”方星现作为前辈有时候便不得不担负起人际关系的义务，“不是说要多练练吗？一会儿训练赛结束之后一起排吧？”  
“嗯。”赵珉在没什么表情地点头，状似一个简单不过的应允。在方星现看不到的角落里他转过头去口型示意一边的李昇羽：你被抛弃了。

*因为那天真的有粉丝这么问了  
-  
体检报告单上的信息素一栏总是有各式各样稀奇古怪的气味可填，诸如黑树莓、诸如马郁兰，而赵珉在的医学气味是二硝基苯——他想也不想地把报告单揉成一团塞进抽屉最内侧的角落里。  
“那么那个……星现哥身上的黄瓜味道是？”赵珉在旁敲侧击地试图从金东旭的嘴巴里撬出些惊天秘闻来。  
“当然是方星现的alpha的味道啦你是不是傻子。”金东旭一边眼神怜悯地盯着他一边伸手拍拍他的脑门。  
“我当然知道，”赵珉在辩解，“我只是……”  
“想知道是谁吗，珉在？”  
赵珉在默不作声。金东旭知道这意味着“想”。  
金东旭从手机相册里扒拉出一张去年他们在纽约的合照：蓝黑色的海洋以及星星，在赵珉在眼前晃来晃去教他快猜。赵珉在啪嗒一下替金东旭把手机屏幕关上。“不猜，”赵珉在口上要如此装作毫不在乎，心思却活络地滴溜溜转起来，“反正不是你。”没听说过omega能标记omega的道理。  
星现哥的alpha是过去的哪个队友吗？  
赵珉在忆及他曾经如何借由一张薄薄的液晶屏幕认知镁光灯下的JJoNak，那是在Geekstar不见天日的狭小训练室里，而他不过是往来憧憧的许多训练生中的一员，前途昏蒙。JJoNak过去离他那样远，但现在方星现距他又是这样近，近到JJoNak这个名字所被赋予的荣光和敬仰统统剥离殆尽，唯独余下包裹在酸黄瓜里的石榴——一杯早已受过享用的橘色果汁。  
星现哥是个本应唾手可得的omega。  
方星现走进来，走近餐桌，走到金东旭身边。赵珉在立刻主动请缨去拿外卖，拎着两大包叠成一摞的披萨包装盒回来，只当不知道方星现正诧异地悄悄问金东旭这小子是不是殷勤过头。“我不吃有菠萝的那个，”金东旭挑挑拣拣，“那个给星现哥。”然而方星现全神贯注地拆着小菜的盒子——一小个柱形的塑料外包装，里头是切成片的黄瓜。  
“这个，”方星现指着黄瓜，掀开圆盖扑哧地笑了起来，“Anamo。”  
-  
方星现一如其不修边幅的仪表，是个后天难改的惫懒性子，从不愿多花心思在记清自己的热潮期上。发情了便吃药，到后来索性连药都不常备——反正有事无事往郑态星的被窝里滚一圈就是了。他的alpha会用一股腌黄瓜的味道将他里里外外地占有。尽管如今郑态星已经不再与他同住在一个基地，找个机会见面却也不是什么难事。  
除非是有比赛要打。郑态星每天晚上给他打电话都抱怨说头痛手酸。“烦死了你，”方星现舒舒服服地窝在自己的单人间里打滚，“比完赛出来吃饭。”  
然后万事依旧照常。纽约基地没因为换个地方或者换一拨人就移挪本性变得安静。赵珉在一旦吵闹起来活生生地像个嗓子粗了些的林英宇，更遑论金光源的笑声成天到晚能从左声道传进右声道。碍于不熟，方星现没能特别摆出一副凶巴巴的样子叫他们噤声——就像以前他对待崔洪俊或者崔洪俊对待他那样。  
他拉了赵珉在进自定义——源氏安娜房。业余源氏爱好者兼卢西奥英雄勺的年轻主辅助在里头砍得不亦乐乎，顺带转头睡了一个排了半天才好不容易随机到源氏的方星现，害得他shift还没按出去就直接硬生生地卒倒原地。“西八！”方星现喊了一嗓子招牌骂，毫不犹豫地退出了自定义。  
“哥，”赵珉在笑得前仰后合，摇掉了椅背上挂着的外套，“哥真的好好笑。”  
这算是一种拉近距离的讯息吗？  
不知道是谁说了句时间差不多了，于是陆陆续续有人关了电脑离开训练室。“最后一把。”方星现讲。当然总是顺理成章地演变成最后一一一把。直到前脚出门的赵景无一口气关掉灯提醒他们该走了，方星现才不情不愿地退出游戏站起身来准备回去。赵珉在在他身后捡起那件掉在了地上的外套卷在了胳膊上。  
脱离游戏的五感捕捉到了别样的信号。黏腻濡湿的底裤像是粘上了私处，怎么剥也剥不下来，紧当当贴着滚烫的肌肤。他企图迈步的时候，下肢便软绵绵的，漏了馅儿的圆团似的，只一点点止不住地外渗。  
方星现后知后觉地意识到为何今晚双颊时时像是在烧。  
他独自一人的不期而至的热潮。


	2. Chapter 2

背叛就这么发生了——在对欲望的屈从之下。  
导火索究竟是赵珉在拽住他肘腕的那只胳膊，还是方星现自己愈开愈盛的信息素，他已经懒于计较了，因为赵珉在的嘴唇正贴向他的嘴唇——吸吮果冻一样笨拙的尝试。果不其然他们彼此之间闭锁的信息素没能在这次触碰下产生任何一丝一毫的反应，仿佛泾渭分明的两条河水，罔顾了他们此时唇齿痴缠的事实：绽开的石榴，黑暗中倾泻而出的氰化物。方星现成为了那只黑匣子里的猫。不知生死的猫。他的存亡只由赵珉在的双眼所决定。  
赵珉在的吻不过是一个流连于表皮的浅尝辄止的吻，但是方星现用柔曼的粉蝮蛇的舌头缠住了他。年轻的主辅助生着一副不见月晒的苍白皮相，轻易地便在娴熟的吻下红成了蒸熟的虾子。  
“珉在，”方星现吐着热气笑话他，“说着自己有五百个女朋友，其实却是处男。”*  
那当然不是。赵珉在很想当即否认，然而八成小小的犹豫已经将他出卖得一干二净。薄面皮的alpha不好意思说“是”，务必故作出理直气壮的模样，贴着方星现的耳根子道：“那哥要教我。”理直气壮得仿佛是在央求方星现教他某个游戏技巧。  
“好吧，”方星现没有理由拒绝一个虚心求教的后辈，“要这样戴……有液体的那一面……是在外面的。”  
他的双手玩弄着薄薄的橡胶套子以及赵珉在双腿之间硬挺挺的圆柱棍子。赵珉在竭力地扮演着一个乖巧的观摩者的角色，由着方星现握成拳的镂空手掌上上下下、摇摇晃晃。“戴好了。”方星现边说边埋下脑袋慢悠悠地转过身去。  
千年前的以色列人也是如此目睹红海为之两分的奇迹吗？  
赵珉在是贼，狡黠又走运的飞贼，硬生生用一把十字形的钥匙撬开了圆洞状的锁。他们的媾合本就是一种不匹配，纵使淫欲受到满足也难掩其煎熬。Alpha成熟的顶柱总是离紧锁的生殖腔太近了。这不是应该为他而打开的地方。“珉在……”方星现勉强支棱起跪伏着的四肢以逃避过于深入带来的刺痛。赵珉在按着他的腰。  
明明知道咬着一个被标记的omega的腺体不放是自欺欺人的行为，赵珉在还是一厢情愿地如此做了，仿佛一排不深不浅的牙印就能作为一次临时占有的根据。星现哥多汁的内里，空心的桃肉，柔和地包裹了他。  
但是不能够进到深处。  
“赵珉在！”方星现含混不清地从喉咙里挤出他的全名，不知是因为欢愉而不能自已还是因为痛苦而难堪忍耐——又或者两者兼而有之。Alpha的本能，亦或称之为深刻进脊髓里的基因遗传、某种意义上的般若慧，如同飞虫天性趋光一样，赵珉在几乎是下意识地操着方星现的腔口，哪怕omega的眼泪混着汗液湿了一枕巾、哪怕omega后颈的牙痕从青白转成薄红都不肯善罢甘休。  
赵珉在是贼，用一把不匹的钥匙撬开了闩上秘珍的锁。Alpha初次膨胀而成的结铐在了方星现的体内。  
“为什么要为我打开生殖腔呢，哥，”他用嘴唇笨手笨脚地描摹着自己方才咬出的齿痕，“是因为哥也想要我吗？”  
方星现默不作声。赵珉在知道这意味着“想”。

*见星期五直播间coms


End file.
